Just tonight
by Nens
Summary: This fan fiction has been inspired by the song Just Tonight by The Pretty Reckless. I would suggest you to listen to it before or while you read this story, so that you can get a hang of what it's about. I don't own anything but the plot. Hope you enjoy and I really appreciate feedback!


It's Jane's birthday today. Everyone knows how Jane hates her birthday. But this time she hates it even more: it's her first birthday as a single woman, after an over-two-year long relationship with the woman that was supposed to be the love of her life, Maura.

Their relationship had been so beautiful yet so complicated. There had been nights of pure passion and lust, secret kissing in the elevator, a plan of a future together with a house and a dog and, who knows, maybe kids. But there were slammed doors as well, tears that permanently stained the pillows, bruising and shouting from the balcony to "never show up again". It was a roller coaster that hurt probably more than it should have, and it ended in a mutual decision to split and two broken hearts.

It's been over two months since the split, and now, on the day she turns 37, Jane decides that she should be a mature person and ask Maura to come join her and the other guys of BPD at the Dirty Robber that night.

Jane has organized the gathering purely to avoid any kind of surprise party or even just any normal party for that matter. She surely is not in the mood to celebrate, but she wouldn't mind a beer with friends.

As she steps into the pub she is greeted with cheering, whistling and applauses, and she smiles awkwardly, thanking them all. Maura is sitting with Frankie at the counter, where Korsak is pouring her a glass of red wine.

"Hey." she smiles when Jane approaches them to order beers for everyone.

"Hi Maur." the detective smiles back. "I'll cover that." she says to Korsak, pointing at the glass into Maura's hand.

Korsak nods and Maura smiles. "Thank you. And happy birthday," she says, pulling out an envelope from her bag.

"You didn't have to do this."

"Come on open it up."

Jane takes the envelope, rips it open and smiles. "I've always wanted to learn how to scuba dive."

"I know." Maura smiles. "I've had it for several months, I was really hoping you'd like it."

"I love it. Thank you." Jane is about to go in for a hug, when Martinez appears between the two. "I'm waiting for that beer Rizzoli!"

"It's coming, jeez, one can't even breathe!" she punches his shoulder and hands him a bottle of beer, then takes her own and looks at Maura one more time before following him towards their colleagues for a birthday toast.

The evening turns out surprisingly pleasant, and amongst chatting and drinking and doing shots she almost feels happy and able to enjoy a couple hours with friends.

By one am Jane is quite wasted, they're all doing drinking games together until people start to head home.

"Alright guys, this has been fffuuuuun!" she says, placing her sixth bottle of beer on the counter.

"Jane!" Maura calls her, and the detective turns around dangerously quickly, risking to trip over her own feet.

"Do you want me to drive you home?"

"Oh no!" she smiles. "I really don't want you to. But you do look like the last person here so…"

"Yeah.." Maura nods. "I'm driving you home, come on."

Jane sighs, takes her coat and starts walking towards Maura's car. She struggles to get her arm into the jacket, her sight is foggy. "Fuck this.." she throws the jacket on the seat before getting inside.

The drive starts off silently, the two women's eyes are glued to the road in front of them. At a stoplight, Maura looks into her rearview mirror, checking on her lipstick.

"Damn Maura you are flawless, there's no point in checking yourself every time you get in the car."

The blonde stares at her. "Excuse me?"

"You. Are. Beautiful. Don't. Worry." Jane spells out mockingly.

Maura sighs, her eyes are back on the road. "You're really drunk."

"Duh! I know, I don't need you genius to tell me that."

"Jane quit talking to me like that!"

"Why Maura? You don't give a damn anyway!" Jane slams her hand on the dashboard.

"That's not true, you know that. I really care about you Jane."

"Bullshit." Jane mumbles, her back turned to Maura.

"You never want to talk about things! I've tried to have a mature conversation with you since-"

"But what is there to talk about, Maura?" she looks outside.

"You are not even listening to me-"

"I know we established that it was better for the both of us to split, but ever since we broke up my life is a mess and it sucks and I'm miserable but I can't tell you that because you don't want to get back together so what's the point?" Jane's forehead bumps agains the window as she takes a breath after the long sentence and Maura runs a hand through her hair in frustration.

"Jane, you know exactly what's wrong with us. We spent the last four months of our relationship fighting and calling it off and getting back together after a few days, and then fighting again… It's not healthy to go on like this. I'm not having a blast either, you know? But what we had wasn't going well, we were not happy."

"It's not like I'm happy now though!" Jane turns and looks at her, Maura feels Jane's eyes on her face and shivers run through her body. "Do I look happy?" the detective asks angrily, but Maura does not answer.

After a few minutes she pulls over in front of Jane's apartment. As Jane clumsily steps out of the car, she notices Maura holding her car door open. "What the hell? Why have you gotten out of the car?"

"Because I'm taking you upstairs."

"Please don't, I can do it mys- Whoah!" Jane trips on the muddy grass and almost falls, but Maura promptly catches her arm and holds her up.

"You were saying?"

Jane rolls her eyes and gives her an annoyed look, but lets Maura hold her arm while entering the building and climbing the stairs.

After a couple failed attempts at sliding the key through the hole, Maura takes the key from Jane's hand and opens the door. "You better go lie down now." she says, putting the keys on the small table next to the door. "It's really late and you've got to work off all that alcohol."

"Yeah." Jane looks at her wall clock, the hands are really blurry and she can't really see what time it is, but she trusts Maura on the fact that it's probably time for her to go to bed. She starts walking towards the bedroom without even looking at Maura, but bangs her shoulder against the hallway door.

"Damn.."

"Jane-"

"Leave me alone, I'm numb, I don't even feel anything." she enters her bedroom and throws herself on the bed.

"I'll go then." says Maura after some seconds, peeping from the bedroom entrance.

Jane does not answer.

"Jane?"

"Don't go." she sobs.

Maura sighs and walks towards the bed. "Are you crying?"

"No." she sniffles as she pulls herself up to a sitting position on the bed. "But can't you just stay? _Just tonight_."

"That's not a good idea." Maura shakes her head, sitting next to her.

"I love you Maura, I can't just stop loving you like that!" she tries to snap her fingers, but they don't really make any noise. "I'm in love with you, even if we fight and sometimes we hate each other-"

"How can you love and hate a person at the same t-"

" _Just tonight._ " Jane takes Maura's hand in hers. "I need you Maura."

As she speaks, a curl falls over Jane's eyes, but she doesn't even seem to notice it, she is so deeply lost into Maura's eyes.

"Jane.." Maura feels her own integrity crumble. "It's not going to be good for us. Even if I stay tonight our problems won't be solved, nothing is going to change."

"I know." Jane keeps looking at her, her eyes, her lips. " _Just tonight._ "

Maura gets closer to her. " _Just tonight._ " she whispers, right before pressing her lips against Jane's.

Jane kisses her back immediately and pulls her towards herself, so that they're both laying on the bed.

After heated kissing, hands begin to wander and pull on clothes, ripping them open.

"You are drunk though Jane-"

"I'm a consenting adult cop, I'm not that drunk I promise you." whispers Jane before pulling her back into her embrace.

They undress each other almost violently, eager to touch, kiss and bite skin. Jane's mouth instinctively goes to Maura's nipples, her hand grazing her firm fleshy breasts. Maura's nail dig deeper with every suck into Jane's shoulder.

Maura straddles Jane, their legs intertwined and their wetness pleasuring each other. Jane can't stop kissing Maura's breasts, nibbling on her skin, and Maura buries her hand into Jane's curls to guide her into giving her more pleasure. With the other hand Maura holds on to Jane's leg, to deepen her grinding motion against her. Their actions are spaced out with moans and labored breathing, until Maura starts riding her first orgasm of the night and Jane follows.

They do not care about the volume of their voices as they call each other's name while reaching the highest pleasure, neither do they care about the dresser banging against the wall when Maura is sitting on it as Jane fingers move fast and deep into her, and Jane's growls of pleasure as Maura voraciously eats her out on the edge of the bed seems not to bother them as well.

Nothing matters, because the light of the streetlights from the window hitting Maura's eyes tells Jane that she is right, that tonight is the night they don't care about what goes wrong in their world.

* * *

As Maura wakes up and rubs her eyes, she immediately starts recalling everything about the previous night. She turns to face the other side of the bed: Jane is sleeping soundly beside her, her bare back rising slightly with every breath.

Maura sighs and gets up, starting to collect her things. All of her clothes are scattered on the floor, they all smell like Jane and she immediately feels the urge to cry.

Once she is fully dressed, she walks to the bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror. She looks disastrous, her make up is smudged all over her face and her hair is the craziest she's ever seen it. She washes her face quickly, brushes through her hair a couple times, then heads back to the bedroom, takes her purse and starts walking towards the hallway.

"Maur?"

Maura freezes at Jane's voice.

"Maura are you there?"

"Yes…" she walks back into the room, Jane is sitting on the bed, the sheets over her naked body.

"Are you going?"

"Yeah, I need to head home to change before work, I'm already kind of late."

Jane studies her expression. "It's Sunday."

"I know, but I still have to go and work on some files."

Jane sighs. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Maura nods.

"Can you stay?" She looks at the blonde woman, her eyes begging. " _Just today._ "

Maura smiles slightly and shakes her head. "This wasn't what we agreed on."

"I know, but-"

Maura walks towards the bed and leans over, takes Jane's chin with her hand and places a small kiss right next to her lips. "I'll see you at work Jane."


End file.
